


Remus is(n’t) right

by BrooksAbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mild Language, Pining, Swearing, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksAbear/pseuds/BrooksAbear
Summary: Remus and Sirius nearly kiss, they both want to be together. So naturally Remus pushes Sirius as far away as possible.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic hasn’t been beta read. I would love feedback, thoughts, or constructive criticism. 
> 
> (I don’t own these characters, I don’t claim to)

Sirius walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with his hair a disheveled mess and his lip bleeding, he strode over and slumped down into one of the overstuffed armchairs.

The other three Marauders shared a meaningful look, and James took the initiative.  
“Well... Did you deserve it?” He asked lightening the atmosphere of the room slightly. 

Sirius looked up with an expression of confusion on his face, he made a small humming noise that was obviously a question. 

“Oh come on!” James started. “Don’t play dumb pads, your hairs’ a state and not to mention your lips busted.”

Sirius raised his hand to his face pressing his thumb against his bottom lip, wincing slightly, before he pulled it away and looked down at the blood.  
He muttered a quiet “Fuck.”  
Before looking back at his friends, his usually playful and casual Demeanour falling back into place. 

“Careful Prongs, people might think you care.”

James quickly fired back.  
“Yeah that would be a tragedy, now are you gonna tell us what happened or do I have to guess?” 

“Leave it James, it’s not a big deal.” Sirius stated before trying to change the subject.  
“So, Remus what’cha reading?”

Remus looked up from his book, he met Sirius’s eyes and raised his own eyebrow. 

“Don’t change the subject, did you start a fight?”  
He asked somewhat coldly, clearly annoyed at his friend and who could blame him, Sirius had obviously been in a fight and now he had the audacity to avoid the topic completely, not to mention the fact he was bleeding.

Remus knew he shouldn’t care, after all his friend and fellow marauder’s actions were not his business. he told himself he only cared so much because he was a prefect, but somewhere deep down he knew that his concern for Sirius was born out of more selfish reasons. maybe desire, or romantic infatuation he didn’t dwell on those thoughts long enough to find out. 

“Look, it’s not that important.” Sirius spoke in answer of Remus’s question.  
And that was it, Remus was so done with this situation, He closed his book and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory without looking back at his friends. 

The other three Marauders sat in silence after watching Remus leave.  
“Pads you should go talk to him, and for Merlin’s sake be honest.” James spoke softly.  
Sirius nodded and followed after Remus.


	2. Episkey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus only now realised his hand was still on Sirius’s jaw. He knew he should pull away but he was already here so might as well make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it! I would love comments, kudos, and/or constructive criticism. 
> 
> This fic hasn’t been beta’d. 
> 
> (I don’t own these characters. Nor do I claim to.)

Remus was sat on his bed reading when Sirius walked into the room. Remus didn’t look up but Sirius knew he didn’t need too. he knew it was him thanks to his heightened senses, being a werewolf did occasionally have it’s perks.

Sirius walked over and took a seat on his own bed across from Remus who still hadn’t looked up. Sirius sat in silence for a moment probably thinking of what to say but before he could say anything Remus closed his book, he didn’t make eye contact but he did speak.

“What do you want Sirius?” 

Sirius thought briefly. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Remus asked but it wasn’t really a question he just wanted to know if Sirius meant it.

Sirius opened his mouth as if to speak closing it soon after.

“Look Sirius, you don’t have to apologise. what you do in your spare time isn’t my business I just don’t like you getting into trouble.” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Rem, I think I’ll survive detention from McGonagall if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

“Sure, but I’m the one that’s supposed to get you in trouble.” And why did that sound so alluring!  
Sirius’s eyes went wide at Remus’s comment. That was not how he had intended it to sound, he quickly clarified. 

“I’m a prefect now, I’m supposed to give you detentions and stuff.” 

Sirius shot back in a way that was so uniquely him.  
“Is that a threat?” He said flirtatiously. 

“Now your just asking for it.” 

Sirius raised his eyebrows with a suggestive smirk on his face. 

“I meant detention Sirius, oh- can you behave for five minutes!..” 

at this point James and Peter walked in taking a seat on their own beds. 

“I wouldn’t bet on that Moony.” James cut in. James then turned his head towards Sirius,  
“will you stop dodging the topic and tell as what happened?”

Sirius sighed. “He deserved it, and I didn’t even really start it.”  
James raised an eyebrow asking Sirius to continue.  
“Fine. It was one of those Slytherin boys, he was picking on some Hufflepuff. I told him to stop and he wasn’t keen on that so we had a- a disagreement.”  
Sirius shrugged. 

James sighed. “what are we gonna do with you.” He asked teasingly. Sirius just smiled in response. Peter took the opportunity to speak.

“Padfoot, maybe you should go get madam Pomfrey to fix your lip before dinner.” 

“Wormy is that all you think about?” Sirius asked jokingly.  
Peter just shrugged in reply. 

“He’s right y’know.” James cut in, as he stood up from his bed and gathered some books.  
“C’mon Wormtail, we’ve got detention in fifteen minutes and we can’t be late again or McGonagall will kill us.”  
He chuckled as he walked out the door. Peter soon followed after him. Which left Sirius and Remus very much alone.

Sirius walked over to a mirror that hung from the wall. he raised his wand and pointed it at his lip. He was about to cast a spell before he lowered his wand again. 

“Pads, what are you doing?” Remus asked from his position on his bed across the room. Sirius turned to face him.  
“Isn’t it obvious?”  
He said with a smirk.  
“We covered healing spells last week in charms.”  
He raised his wand again, he held that position for a moment before Remus spoke.  
“Pads...” He said quietly.  
“You slept through that class and we both know it.”  
Sirius turned towards Remus.  
“I’m not going to the hospital wing if that’s what you’re suggesting.”  
Remus sighed and shook his head.

“Come here.” 

“Why.”  
Sirius seemed a-little cautious. 

“So I can hex you- I’m gonna fix your lip, idiot.”  
Remus finally put his book down. He shuffled in to a more comfortable position sitting cross legged.

Sirius hesitated, then walked over and sat on Remus’s bed. He tried to make as little eye contact as possible, busying himself playing with the lose threads in his ripped jeans. Remus put his hand out asking for Sirius’s wand, Sirius gave it over without question. normally only the owner of the wand could comfortably use and get requested results. but for Sirius and Remus they could and often would use each other’s interchangeably.  
Even if the only reason was their own was slightly further away.

Remus placed his hand on the side of Sirius’s jaw, gently turning his head towards him. Sirius’ grey eyes met Remus’s light hazel ones. They held eye contact for a moment before Remus raised the wand that rested between his fingers.

He glanced down at Sirius’s lips, briefly contemplating what it would feel like to kiss or be kissed by them. 

He snapped himself back to reality quickly, remembering that he had a job to do. He brushed a strand of hair behind Sirius’ ear so it wasn’t in the way- yes, that was the only reason. 

Now realising just how close they were, both boys sitting cross legged knees practically touching. Remus raised the wand and spoke the healing charm. 

“Episkey.”

Sirius winced as his lip was mended.  
he ran his thumb over it,  
biting it experimentally.  
His mouth curved in to a smile.  
“ m’ good as new, thanks doc.”  
Remus only now realised his hand was still on Sirius’s jaw. He knew he should pull away but he was already here so might as well make the most of it. He let his thumb brush against Sirius’s lips, letting it settle there a moment and reading Sirius’ expression, he didn’t seem to object too much. 

Remus let himself apply a-little pressure pulling Sirius’ lip down slightly. And he once again was thinking about what they would feel like against his own.

He glanced up, Sirius was looking at him with interest.  
They held eye contact.  
Neither of them could recall leaning in, but they were both now very aware of just how close they were.  
Rapid heart beats, so close they could feel each other’s breath against their own lips. only centre meters between them. They heard the handle of the door rattle, both boys quickly moved away for fear of being caught.  
but the question being...  
‘caught doing what?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies! I know they were so close! But please do stay tuned for part 3. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his mind wasn’t on the lesson as it was supposed to be, he couldn’t stop it from wandering back to what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys it. I would also love feedback or constructive criticism.
> 
> (I do not own these characters,  
> And I don’t claim to.)

Three days had passed since the incident between Sirius and Remus. they had carried on as normal, not talking about what had happened, not thinking about what had happened- or at least trying and failing not to. Sirius was sat in transfiguration. he’d long given up on paying attention, It didn’t matter he’d just ask to use Remus’ notes later. 

As his mind wasn’t on the lesson as it was supposed to be, he couldn’t stop it from wandering back to what happened.   
It wasn’t the first time he’d thought of Remus in this way, far from it. But it’d never been real before, Remus’ breath against his lips, Remus’ hand on his jaw, Remus’ thumb against his lip-, Remus’ eyes on him- these things not a figment of Sirius’ imagination anymore.

Sirius couldn’t help but wonder if they hadn’t been interrupted would- would they have actually kissed? He’d thought they were about to before James and Pete got back. Sirius spending the rest of the lesson thinking about what it would feel like to kiss Remus, Which left him in need of some sudden alone time, Deciding kissing Remus was definitely something he’d like to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, how far do you want this fic to go? I’ve never written anything past an intense kissing scene in my previous fic ‘Truth or Dare’. I write for fun, the fact people read my story’s is crazy to me. So I’d love your opinion! if Remus And Sirius get together should I try and write more than kissing? Xx


	4. No more feelings for Sirius.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he couldn’t stop his thoughts from returning to his fellow marauder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic hasn’t been beta’d)
> 
> (I do not own these characters.)

Remus’s mind hadn’t exactly been Sirius free either, he was sat in Muggle studies, He was trying to pay attention, he really was but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from returning to his fellow marauder.

He supposed it didn’t matter too much as thanks to his long conversations with  
Lily Evans he already knew a good deal about what this lesson was covering,  
he’d taken the relevant notes so maybe it couldn’t hurt too badly to think about what happened with Sirius. 

Remus had wanted to kiss him. no doubt about that fact but had Sirius also wanted that outcome? He hadn’t pulled back or sworn at him, or even hexed him.  
Had he even known of Remus idol intentions? No he mustn’t have, Sirius can’t know of his interest in boys, his interest in him. 

Remus spends the rest of the lesson trying to figure out what he might say if Sirius should broach the topic. 

He’d have to lie, but Was complete denial the best option? Merlin. Had he ruined their friendship? He’d slipped up and made a stupid mistake, that’s all But if it could in danger his friendship he’d just have to be extra careful from now on. no more feelings for Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone, I kind of forgot people read this.😅 Thank you to everyone who’s left kudos! (They make my day.♥️) and I’ll do my best to post a little more often!. Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius’s jaw almost hit the floor. His eyes went wide and he stared at James incredulously. Snapping out of his shock, Sirius quickly put a silencing charm around them so they wouldn’t be over heard. He turned back to James. 
> 
> “What are you on about?” 
> 
> “I was wondering if you fancied Moony.”
> 
> “No. why would I?”
> 
> James just looked at him in a way that said ‘do I look dumb.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised I've never written a “coming out” type thing, in this chapter James and Sirius get to talk.
> 
> (I don’t own these characters nor do I clam to)
> 
> This fic hasn’t been beta’d

All four marauders were sat in the common room, it was the weekend so they had free time. They were all talking about quidditch and the occasional prank idea. Remus had noticed Sirius was staring at him. At first he’d thought he’d been imagining it but after he’d caught his gaze several more times he knew it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks. Remus stood up excusing himself, he told his friends he needed to study for a potions essay. He gathered up his books and headed for the Portrait hole.  
James turned to Sirius. “Right what did you do?!” 

“What? I haven’t done anything. What are you on about?” 

“Moony’s acting strange, I know you had something to do with this. It’s been four days now!” 

Sirius made a shushing sound, partly because he didn’t want the entire common room knowing about the issue with Moony. but mostly because Peter had fallen asleep in the cosy armchair yet again.  
They continued their conversation in slightly more hushed voices.

“Look James, I didn’t do anything. Just drop it Okay?”

James Looked irritated but he knew better than to push the topic too far. 

“Fine mate, I won’t ask questions. But he’s barely spoken all day, I think he’s even avoided you a few times.”

James wasn’t the smartest person at Hogwarts, but he would have had to be a complete idiot to miss the momentary hurt that flashed across his best friends face. James had a theory. he'd thought about it for awhile now, he was sure he couldn’t be wrong. Well as sure as he needed to be. Now seemed as good a time as any to bring it up. 

“Look Pads, I’ve got a question and you have to swear not to think I’m mad.” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Prongs we’ve been mates for years, Isn’t it a bit late for me to promise that.” 

James continued. “True, but this is kinda important.” 

Sirius nodded silently agreeing not to think James had lost it. 

“Okay, Sirius do you by any chance...”  
he trailed off not exactly knowing how to ask. Sirius became a little inpatient. 

“C’mon Jamie spit it out, I haven’t got all day you know.”  
That was a lie, he did in fact have all day. But he wanted James to just hurry up and ask his question. it was obviously important to him, so Sirius cared. But seeing James like this, unsure? Nervous? Uncomfortable? Whatever it was, it was unlike James. His fellow marauder very rarely covered Serious topics if they could possibly be avoided. 

“Do you- y’know- uh...”  
Sirius just waited for him to coherently finish his sentence.  
“Sirius, are- do you have the hots for Moony?”  
Sirius’s jaw almost hit the floor. His eyes went wide and he stared at James incredulously. Snapping out of his shock, Sirius quickly put a silencing charm around them so they wouldn’t be over heard. He turned back to James. 

“What are you on about?” 

“I was wondering if you fancied Moony.”

“No. why would I?”

James just looked at him in a way that said ‘do I look dumb.’ 

“If you didn’t you would’ve just laughed or called me a dipshit or something.” James said 

Sirius sighed  
“How’d you guess?” 

“The way you look at him. It’s not the same way you look at Peter. or me, thank Merlin!”  
Sirius looked confused so James carried on.  
“Well y’know, you stare at him. Sometimes it’s like you’re trying to take his clothes off with your eyes, it’s kinda creepy actually.”  
James smiled honestly.

“I do not do that!” Sirius lightly snapped back.

“Oh you so do! Don’t even try and deny it.” 

Sirius laughed and shook his head.  
“So how long have you known?” 

“That you like blokes? Ages. The Moony thing was a bit of a shock though.”

“And you’re alright with me being... that I- me being...” Sirius trailed off, not wanting or maybe not knowing how to say it aloud.

“Happy? Free to fancy whoever you like? Honest?”  
James supplied.  
Sirius just nodded.  
“No. No, you should only date girls, you should get in to a relationship that makes you miserable, you should hide who you are- don’t be dumb!, Why wouldn’t I be alright with who you wanna shag.” 

Sirius grinned.  
“I’m so glad I used a silencing charm.” 

“Sirius, one thing...” 

Sirius nodded.

“if I walk in on you snogging Snivellus i’ll never forgive you.” 

There was a moment of silence, relief washing between them before both boys could no longer hold their laughter. Eventually after their laughter had died down they decided to head up to bed as it was already late in the evening.  
Wormtail eventually waking from the armchair he’d fallen asleep in and made his way to a proper bed as well. 


End file.
